Under the rain of stars
by MissKirigiri
Summary: Midoriya Izuku y Todoroki Shoto: dos chicos que pasaron de tratarse como desconocidos a ser mejores amigos. Comparten una bonita relación de amistad, pero dentro del pecho de Todoroki hay algo que no encaja. ¿No termina de sentirse satisfecho sobre su amistad? [Los personajes y el fanart original pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Two-Shot. Tododeku.]
1. Prólogo

-No he venido aquí para jugar a los amigos.-afirmó Todoroki Shoto una vez, con una inquebrantable convicción de acero. Un chico frío, poco expresivo, de glacial mirada y palabras secas. Pese a haber entrado a la Academia U.A como uno de los recomendados, desde el comienzo del curso construyó una impenetrable aura a su alrededor, por lo que nunca nadie llegó a acercarse lo suficiente a él como para considerarlo un amigo. Eso lo convirtió en el chico solitario de la clase, papel con el que él se sentía cómodo y dentro de su zona de comfort.

Sin embargo, ese rol y ese carácter completamente cerrado se encuentran en el pasado, pues las cosas han cambiado bastante. Todoroki Shoto ya no es ese chico solitario que se limitaba a sus propios intereses: por decisión del destino, terminó entablando amistad con Midoriya Izuku, uno de los chicos más extravagantes de la clase A, gracias a su curioso kosei, que lo hizo conocido por los efectos secundarios que le ocasionaba durante los primeros meses: le atrofiaba la parte del cuerpo que había utilizado. Pero recientemente parece controlar su poder mucho mejor.

Si bien su relación surgió de manera muy espontánea y rápida, hay personas que aún se sorprenden al descubrir que son buenos amigos, dado que los dos son chicos tímidos (Midoriya de una forma pura e ingenua, y Todoroki de un modo más serio y reservado) y antes del festival deportivo apenas habían llegado a intercambiar palabra alguna. Sin embargo, verlos juntos ya es una de las cosas más normales dentro de la clase A. Lo que algunos no se esperaban, es que al poco tiempo de su amistad los dos chicos afirmaran que se consideran mutuamente mejores amigos, y llevaran realmente la relación de unos, yendo a la academia y a casa juntos, quedando los fines de semana para estudiar, charlar o ir al cine y comiendo juntos en la preparatoria (en compañía también de Iida y Uraraka). Los dos se han convertido en un apoyo bilateral para el otro, y actualmente, comparten sus problemas y cargan los secretos del otro en la espalda, con la boca sellada y el corazón listo para aconsejar.

Mientras que Midoriya le contó a Todoroki sobre el acoso que sufrió durante toda su vida debido a su rara afición de coleccionar libretas repletas de información sobre héroes, el heterocromático le reveló su situación familiar, sobre todos los problemas que tuvo y que tiene con sus padres y las conseqüencias que eso le comportó, tal como su carácter un tanto antisocial y su odio por usar el fuego, problema que zanjó tras combatir contra Midoriya en el festival (y es que ese fue el punto de partida de su relación). Aunque ya lo haya expresado con palabras alguna vez, Shoto se siente realmente aliviado y agradecido con Izuku por todo el apoyo que le ha brindado y por toda la alegría que empezó a pintar en su mundo, sin intención de querer nada a cambio, solo porque se sentía bien con él.

Actualmente, los dos piensan que su amistad es inalterable.


	2. Bajo la lluvia de las estrellas

-Que hambre tengo.-se queja Midoriya mientras abre su taquilla y recoge las zapatillas deportivas que usa en la calle.-Ahora mismo me apetece mucho comer yakisoba.

-¿Quieres ir a algún lugar? Conozco un restaurante donde preparan uno muy bueno.-propone Todoroki a la vez que cambia su calzado.

-Imposible, imposible.-dice mientras ríe.-Mi madre ya me habrá preparado la comida. No puedo decirle ahora que no iré a casa, se pondrá histérica.

Cuando es consciente de sus palabras, pasa a observar a Todoroki, preocupado. El apuesto chico no lo mira directamente, pero Midoriya nota como su expresión ha cambiado a una un tanto afligida.

-Cierto. Había olvidado lo preocupada que puede llegar a ser tu madre.-recupera el ademán normal.

-Lo siento si he sido poco sensible con el tema. A veces no pienso lo suficiente en ello, ya sabes...-en su disculpa hay un claro tono de arrepentimiento. Sin cambiar el tema, trata de guiar la conversación hacia un punto más agradable.-Por cierto, ¿qué tal va tu madre? Dijiste que la última vez que fuiste a verla ya estaba mucho mejor, ¿verdad?

Inconscientemente, Todoroki pasa la palma de su mano por la gigante cicatriz roja que cubre parte de su rostro.

-Sí. Me alegra, porque... Cada vez que la veo, su humor es más jubiloso y su sonrisa más refrescante. Me lo paso bien cuando voy a verla.

-¡Bien por ti, Todoroki! ¡Así es como debe ser!-la excesivamente honesta y dulce sonrisa de Midoriya provoca un ligero rubor en las mejillas de su amigo.

-Quizás... Puedas ir algún día conmigo a verla.-habla, sin pensar demasiado en lo que dice.-Le gustará conocerte.

Un pequeño silencio brota entre los dos: por una parte, la sorpresa de Todoroki ante sus propias palabras, y por otra, la estupefacción de Midoriya al escuchar eso.

-¿Seguro? ¿No le sorprenderá demasiado, quizás? Aunque yo no tengo ningún problema en acompañarte, más bien al contrario. Siento curiosidad por conocerla.

-Claro... Podemos quedar para ir algún fin de semana. Me encargaré de avisarla.-Izuku asiente y le da un "¡Ok!" animado a Todoroki. De alguna manera, su plan salió bien, pero a la vez se arrepiente de haber propuesto algo así sin pensar en los sentimientos de su madre.

Pero si se trata de Midoriya, seguramente estará bien, porque se trata de su mejor amigo y de la persona que más aprecia en el mundo.

-Realmente lo siento por sacar el tema de esta forma... Me siento algo tonto y culpable por meterte el dedo en la yaga otra vez más.-Midoriya vuelve a disculparse mientras salen de la academia. El viento del invierno aún sopla gélidamente, indicando que todavía faltan varios días para que la primavera llegue.

-No te preocupes tanto, idiota. Es gracias a ti que actualmente me hable con mi madre. Ya has hecho mucho.-golpea con suavidad la cabeza de Midoriya.

-Jeje, y estoy orgulloso de ti por haber sacado la valentía.

Sus ojos se encuentran, y dada la cercanía de sus rostros, un sofocante calor sube al rostro de Todoroki, que aún sin asimilar del todo la situación reacciona alejando su cara, confiando que su sonrojo no fuera muy notorio. Los latidos de su corazón van más acelerados de lo normal, y al final, solo es capaz de pronunciar una palabra sin siquiera mirar a su amigo.

-Gracias.

Es cierto que su relación como amigos es honesta, pura y perfecta. Pero incluso así, en el pecho de Todoroki hay un vacío.

Solo de pensar en Midoriya Izuku, en su esponjoso cabello, sus ojos glaucos, las pecas de sus mejillas, su dulce y suave voz, su increíble optimismo, la determinación que nunca flaquea en él, la amabilidad que muestra a todo el mundo, y, especialmente, en los incontables momentos que le ha ofrecido su hombro y ayuda, Todoroki siente que el mundo empieza a darle vueltas y vueltas. Al comienzo, punzadas de nervios maltrataban su corazón. Después, los deseos de querer besar los labios de Midoriya, declararse y mantener una relación de noviazgo con él le embargaban continuamente la mente. Y actualmente... Todo lo anterior, cinco veces más fuerte, además de que las hormonas empiezan a surtir algo de efecto en su enamoramiento (de vez en cuando, y además, es un tema del que el heterocromático no diría nunca ni una palabra).

En un principio pensaba que su fugaz romance acabaría desvaneciéndose, puede que más lento o puede que más rápido, pero a estas alturas ya ha perdido las esperanzas de que eso suceda, pues cada vez está más enamorado de él.

Pese a sus fuertes sentimientos, Todoroki tomó una decisión: él no daría ningún paso más allá con Midoriya a no ser que él lo diera antes. Todo porque no quería arriesgar la preciada amistad que compartían.

-Chicos, ¿sabíais que a comienzos de Primavera habrá una lluvia de estrellas?-comenta Uraraka mientras desayunan.-Lo vi ayer en la TV.

-Cierto, yo también escuché esa noticia.-añade Iida.

-¿Enserio? Nunca antes he visto estrellas fugaces-ante ese comentario, la mirada de Todoroki se dirige hacia la cara de Midoriya, disimuladamente.

-¡Dicen que si le pides un deseo a una estrella, éste se hará realidad!-la chica sonríe, entusiasmada, mientras junta sus manos.-¿Tú que pedirías, Deku?

-Ehm... Es muy repentino, tendría que pensarlo bien.

Como si ella hubiera preguntado algo muy vergonzoso, las mejillas del chico se ponen rojas como un tomate. Asimismo, la mirada que Uraraka le hace a su amigo es una un tanto pícara y burlesca. Todoroki sigue el juego de los dos con una expresión neutra.

-(¿Qué ocurre con ellos? ¿Tienen algún secreto o algo así? ...¿Estarán saliendo?)-ante ese indiscreto pensamiento, automáticamente Todoroki siente algo de celos hacia Uraraka, pero trata de retirar esos sentimientos negativos antes de que su cabeza maquine alguna paranoia más. Como si ella le hubiera leído la mente, sus grandes ojos marrones están ahora fijados en los de Todoroki, que trata de no perder la compostura.

-¿Y tú, Todoroki? ¿Que pedirías?-pregunta sonriente.

-...-sin poder evitarlo, echa una ojeada a los verdes irises de Midoriya, quién también lo observa inhibidamente. Tras tomar una importante decisión, inspira y expira.-Que el amor de mi vida sea correspondido, o alguna cursilería así.

-¡Oh!-Uraraka se sonroja al no esperar una respuesta tan atrevida y directa.

-¿¡A Todoroki-kun le gusta alguien!?-incluso Iida se emociona al escuchar a Todoroki decir algo así.

-Yo no he dicho eso. Puedo estar refiriéndome al futuro.-contesta algo molesto. Sabía que la reacción de esos dos sería así, por lo que trata de ignorarlas. Después de todo, él ha hecho ese comentario pensando en Midoriya, quién parece estar entre sorprendido, asustado, y... ¿Decepcionado, quizás?-(¿Qué le pasa que pone esa cara tan fuera de lugar? Me esperaba algo completamente distinto...)

-Hey, ¿estás bien?-con un semblante comprensivo, Uraraka le lanza la pregunta a Deku, notando también su repentino cambio de humor.

-Ah, perfectamente.-una nueva sonrisa se posa en la boca del joven, pero es diferente a lo usual. Algo se remueve dentro de Todoroki.

Al final del día, Midoriya se ha ido a hablar con Aizawa, por lo que le ha pedido a Todoroki que no le esperara para regresar a casa. El bicolor repite la rutina de siempre en completo silencio, aún preocupado por el repentino cambio de humor que Midoriya tuvo mientras charlaban en la cafetería.

-(Ojalá hubiera encontrado el momento de preguntarle si estaba bien... Pero a cada momento que podía hablar con él a solas Uraraka lo arrastraba con ella.)-de nuevo los celos atentan contra él.

-¡Todoroki!-una voz femenina lo llama desde atrás. De nuevo Ochaco aparece ante él justo cuando tiene pensamientos recelosos sobre ella.

-Hola.

-Vas a regresar a tu casa, ¿no?-él asiente, impasible.-¿Puedo ir contigo? Iida tiene que quedarse un rato más por asuntos de delegado.

Su yo del pasado se habría negado ante esa proposición, pero el yo actual de Todoroki no puede decirle que no a Uraraka, la chica más alegre de la clase 1-A, quién es además la mejor amiga del chico que le gusta, Midoriya.

-Claro, no hay problema.

-¡Guay!

El cielo de esta tarde es soleado, algo inusual estando aún en invierno, aunque puede ser una muestra de que ya no falta mucho para que el clima cálido y las flores de la primavera se instalen finalmente en la ciudad. Entre Todoroki y Uraraka hay un largo silencio, quizás algo incómodo, pero la chica de mejillas rosadas termina sacando un tema de conversación:

-Hey, Todoroki, a ti te gusta alguien, ¿verdad?-y se trata de uno bastante problemático.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?-responde Todoroki con otra pregunta.

-Quizás voy a decir algo muy raro ahora mismo, pero...-la chica vacila un poco, como si no estuviera segura de si hablar o no.-¿Se trata de Deku?

-¿Qué...?-en la garganta y el estómago de Todoroki se forma un gigantesco nudo, y siente, literalmente, como todo a su alrededor parece detenerse. Era imposible que Uraraka supiera algo así, ¿no? ¿Quizás es cierto eso de que las chicas son muy avispadas para estos temas?

-En clase lo miras bastante sin razón alguna, y se te forma una pequeña sonrisa en la cara cuando lo haces...-acompaña sus gestos con palabras, mientras habla con un tono temeroso.-Además, estoy consciente de que Deku ha hecho muchas cosas por ti, y ha sacado tu lado más suave al exterior. Gracias a él pareces más liberado.

-Que ridiculez... Él es un chico.-se excusa con lo primero que viene a su mente. Uraraka hace un puchero, claramente molesta ante esa contestación.

-¿¡Y qué hay de malo en eso!? ¿Eres homófobo o algo así?-la chica eleva su voz, gesto que sorprende a Shoto.-Si eso es lo que te pasa, ¡no vas a poder seguir siendo amigo de Deku!

Uraraka cubre su boca al darse cuenta de lo que ha dicho, pero ya es demasiado tarde. Todoroki ha escuchado la frase entera, y su mente la reproduce una y otra vez.

-¿A que te refieres exactamente con eso?-trata de sonar tranquilo, pero incluso él se da cuenta que su voz suena un poco más aguda de lo normal.

-Se... Se supone que era un secreto.-ella parece avergonzada.-Pero creo que tú deberías saberlo antes que yo, ya que te llevas más con Deku. Solo no le digas nada sobre esto, ¿vale?

Todoroki asiente, nervioso y emocionado, y Uraraka suspira.

-Deku me dijo que es bisexual.-los castaños irises de ella se clavan en los heterocromáticos de Todoroki, con seriedad. Un rayo de luz ilumina el corazón de Shoto, con esperanza.-Y cree que está enamorado de un chico.

-¿Un chico? ¿Quién?-se siente como si su voz sonara cada vez más ridícula. No le extraña, tampoco, pues su garganta se siente como bloqueada. Uraraka se sonroja, y un rubor rosado cubre sus mejillas.

-Bueno... Espero no arrepentirme de decir esto. Sobretodo confío en que no le dirás nada a Deku y guardarás esto como el secreto que es.-Todoroki solo desea que la chica vaya al grano de una vez.-Tú, Todoroki.

Él no sabe si está soñando o ha escuchado mal.

-¿Eh?

-¡Digo que Deku me dijo que se estaba enamorando de ti!-exclama ella.-Agh, ahora me arrepiento de haberte dicho esto... Deku me va a matar cuando dejes de hablarle mañana.

-¿Por qué debería dejar de hablarle?-él acaricia su pelo, avergonzado.-A mi... Me gusta Midoriya. Y bastante.

Uraraka se lo queda mirando durante un largo rato, tratando de asimilar la nueva información.

-¿¡Quéee!? ¿¡Es mutuo!?-ella parece más emocionada que el propio Todoroki.-¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Que suerte tenéis!

-Por favor, baja la voz. Y no digas nada de esto.-el chico no puede evitar sonrojarse.-Seguiré actuando como su amigo, así que no hagas nada raro.

-¡Te voy a apoyar, Todoroki!-salta la chica, de repente. Él se la queda mirando, incrédulo, escondiendo toda la emoción que realmente siente.-¡Voy a daros apoyo a dos bandas! ¡Tú y Deku hacéis buena pareja! ¡Tenéis que seguir adelante!

-Es complicado porque somos mejores amigos.-replica él, y una sonrisa se escapa por sus labios. Entonces, de forma repentina, abraza a Uraraka, quién se queda sin palabras al no esperar para nada esa reacción.-Pero tienes razón, tengo que esforzarme. Gracias por contármelo, Uraraka. Me has dado nuevas esperanzas.

-...Claro.-responde ella, sorprendida, pero devolviéndole el abrazo.

-Buenos días.-pronuncia Todoroki, con la impasible voz de siempre (pero con el corazón a mil).

-Ah, buenos días.-nunca antes se había percatado de ese detalle, pero Shoto se fija en como las mejillas de Midoriya se ponen un poco coloradas al hablar con él. ¿Siempre ha pasado eso, pero su ceguera nunca le permitió verlo? ¿Y si solo es el frío de la mañana?

-¡Todoroki, gracias por prestarme el bolígrafo!-Midoriya corre hacia su escritorio.

-No hay de qué.-Todoroki agarra el objeto de entre los dedos de Izuku, rozando su piel unos segundos más de lo normal con el peliverde, quién se ruboriza en silencio ante tal gesto.

-Midoriya-san, Todoroki-san, ¿alguno de vosotros tiene novia?-esta es Momo realizando una especie de encuesta no oficial de sumo interés para las chicas de la clase.

-Claro que no.-contesta Midoriya torpemente.

-No necesito novia si tengo a Midoriya conmigo.-y acompañando tales palabras, Todoroki rodea con el brazo a su amigo.

-Midoriya, ¿quieres un poco de mi mochi?-pregunta el heterocromático mientras comen en la cafetería de la academia.

-Ah, ¡vale!-Todoroki agarra uno de los pasteles, bajo la mirada de Izuku, Ochaco y Tenya.

-Abre la boca y di "Ahhh".-Shoto tiene la intención de actuar como una madre alimentando a su hijo (o una pareja de tortolitos haciendo cursilerías). Avergonzado, Midoriya obedece y come el mochi.

-(Menudo ambiente más extraño siento hoy.)-piensa Iida para sus adentros.

-(Por primera vez siento celos de Deku... Si Todoroki estuviera enamorado de mí podría haber conseguido un mochi más.)-la chica mientras tanto envidia la escena por la comida.

-Midoriya, ¿hacemos dúo para E.F?-ofrece el estoico chico, pero Midoriya niega con la cabeza.

-Creo que hoy voy a ir con Iida, Todoroki. La próxima vez será.-él nunca antes había negado una petición así de Shoto.

Todoroki

Midoriya, el sábado puedes acompañarme a ver a mi madre?

Midoriya

Ah, lo siento mucho

Estaré ocupado!

Pese a los esfuerzos de Todoroki para establecer una relación de amistad más íntima con Midoriya, lo único que ha conseguido es que el chico actúe más cerrado con él, siendo su plan un fracaso de campeonato.

-Uraraka, ¿que puedo hacer? Midoriya ya no habla tanto conmigo como antes.-la desesperación se escucha en su voz.-¿Que habré hecho mal? ¿Te ha dicho algo?

-Hmm... No me ha contado nada, pero, quizás esa forma de actuar tan coqueta que empleas a veces con él no es lo que debas hacer.-propone ella. Y tiene toda la razón del mundo.-A lo mejor se piensa que te estás riendo de él, o algo así.

-¿Y porque me reiría de él?

-Imagínate que él se piensa que tú, de alguna manera, conoces su secreto. O sea, que sabes que le gustas.-teoriza Uraraka.-Pero él no sabe que tú eres gay y que también estás enamorado de él. Por lo tanto, puede estar pensando que te estás aprovechando de su debilidad por ti para avergonzarle en público, o cosas así.

-¿Entonces tengo que actuar de la misma forma pero en privado?-Uraraka exhala.

-No, no tienes que hacer esas cosas, haya gente o no. Antes de eso, quizás debas darle una explicación. Aunque hacerlo sería lo mismo a declararse...

Todoroki reflexiona la solución que Uraraka le ha propuesto, sin ignorar la última parte: "hacerlo sería lo mismo a declararse". Si bien puede simplemente dejar de lanzarle indirectas a Midoriya y regresar a su amistad normal, no siente que esa sea la mejor opción a tomar. Ha llegado a un punto en el que necesita determinación, la misma determinación que Midoriya le ha otorgado tantas veces, y que él aún no ha podido devolverle.

De alguna manera, el día finalmente ha llegado.

-Uraraka.-dice él-He tomado una decisión.

22 de Marzo: la noche en que miles de fragmentos de estrellas serán visibles en la Tierra. La emoción de parte de niños, jóvenes, adultos e incluso ancianos es algo inigualable, pues no todos los días se puede presenciar una lluvia de estrellas como la que se podrá ver hoy. Todas las clases de la Academia U.A han organizado varias bases distribuidas en distintos puntos estratégicos alrededor de la escuela, una por clase, para poder disfrutar del espectáculo estelar todos juntos.

-¿Están ya todos los asientos listos?-Iida trata de organizar a sus compañeros para que todo esté perfecto, pero no es que los demás colaboren demasiado.

-¡Jaja, por supuesto que sí! ¡Yo me quedo con esta hamaca!-afirma Mina mientras se tumba.

-¡Oye, no es justo Ashido! ¡Debemos tener todos igualdad de oportunidades!-se queja Kirishima.-¡Juguemos a Piedra-Papel-Tijera para escoger el que se va a quedar con este sitio!

-Parecen niños pequeños.-comenta Kyoka apáticamente.

Midoriya, quién observa la escena entre Mina y Eijiro, ríe levemente por el alboroto que montan. Todoroki está a su lado, y observa disimuladamente la ropa del chico: una gabardina larga, con capucha, de color verde silvestre y botones amarillos, junto unos pantalones tejanos, zapatillas deportivas y un protector de orejas en forma de auriculares. Si bien hubo buen clima durante los días anteriores, esta noche precisamente empieza una oleada de frío, y se nota por las vestimentas que llevan todos. La Primavera ya ha llegado, pero el frío aún no ha abandonado Musutafu.

-¿Cuánto queda exactamente para que caigan las estrellas?-pregunta Hagakure, emocionada.

-Dicen que en un cuarto de hora aproximadamente podrían empezar a caer algunos fragmentos.-contesta Momo.

-Ya falta muy poco, ¡que emoción!-manifiesta Uraraka, poniéndose al lado de Todoroki. Le susurra algo al oído.-¿Cuando lo harás? ¿Después de que termine la lluvia?

-Eso estaría bien. En un momento más tranquilo.-responde él, intentando apaciguar sus intensas emociones.

-...-Midoriya observa a Todoroki y a Uraraka hablar a su lado, y algo empieza a pinchar dentro de su pecho.-Chicos, creo que voy a ir a tomar un poco el aire.

-¿Oh? ¿Estás mareado por el ruido?-pregunta Uraraka, y Midoriya asiente.

-Algo así, sí.-el chico pecoso sonríe una última vez, y empieza a caminar lejos de sus amigos, alejándose, cada vez más y más.

Todoroki lo sigue con la mirada, atraído y asustado a partes iguales.

-¡Hey, chicos, pensad todos el deseo que pediréis a las estrellas!-grita Kaminari por encima del vocerío, y todo el mundo le sigue con coros o contestaciones energéticas como "¡Sí!", "¡Viva"!, etc. Es un bonito momento de la ahora clase 2-A (pues ya ha empezado el nuevo curso), pero Todoroki escucha las voces de sus compañeros lejanas. Lo único que ahora ven sus ojos, sus oídos, su mente, su alma y su corazón, es a Midoriya Izuku alejándose de él.

-...-sin decir una sola palabra, Shoto echa a correr detrás de su mejor amigo. Uraraka lo llama, preocupada ante la repentina acción del heterocromático, pero él no parece haberla escuchado.-(Esa maldita sonrisa... Es igual a la que hiciste aquel día, cuando hablábamos de nuestros deseos en la cafetería. Esa falsa sonrisa con la que intentas engañarnos a todos.)

Midoriya camina lentamente entre las flores de cerezo, que finalmente han florecido frente la academia. Una voz cercana empieza a llamarle:

Midoriya. Midoriya. ¡Midoriya!

-(¿Ese es Todoroki?)-ante la constante insistencia de aquella voz, Izuku se gira, para descubrir a su mejor amigo, de rojiza cicatriz y cabello bicolor corriendo hacia él con un aura de desesperación.-¿Todoroki?

-Midoriya.-el chico no se detiene hasta quedar diez centímetros exactos frente a Midoriya. Trata de recuperar el aliento tras el sprint realizado.

-Re-respira tranquilo, no me voy a ir.-le pide Izuku, sorprendido por la inesperada acción de Shoto.

-Dime la razón por la que te has alejado.-él, ansioso, ignora la recomendación de su amigo, hablando sin haber recuperado aún su frecuencia cardíaca normal. Un vaho gélido sale de su boca. La temperatura está refrescando un poco.

Los ojos de Izuku, resplandecientes como esmeraldas, miran con tensión a los irises azabache y turquesa del alterado Shoto. En el fondo de su corazón sabe que esa frase tiene un doble sentido.

-Ya lo he dicho, estaban todos chillando demasiado y me ha entrado dolor de cabeza.-la voz de Midoriya suena a mentira, al igual que la sonrisa de antes. La jaqueca solo es una excusa.

-Dime la verdad, por favor.-suplica Todoroki.-Midoriya, quiero que seas sincero conmigo.

-Deberías volver con los demás. Yaoyorozu dijo que faltaba poco para que cayeran meteoros.-la indiscreta respuesta evasiva de Midoriya, pronunciada con el tono amable e inocente que siempre lo ha caracterizado, impacta en el pecho de Todoroki como un cuchillo carnicero, dispuesto a matarlo sin piedad. Y lo consigue.

Las largas pestañas que engalanan sus exóticos ojos empiezan a brillar. Sus mejillas se enrojecen al instante, de su boca salen quejidos mal reprimidos y por su rostro resbalan dos pequeñas gotas, insignificantes y transparentes, pero claramente visibles para los ojos verdemar de Izuku.

-Todoroki...-la voz de Midoriya disminuye a medida que pronuncia el nombre de su amigo, quién de sus ojos, ahora fijados en el suelo, solo salen lágrimas. Los festejos de sus compañeros suenan muy lejanos, como si estuvieran separados por un kilómetro de distancia, siendo el feroz viento soplando y los llantos de Todoroki los únicos sonidos que cubren el ambiente.-¿Q-que ocurre? Esta es la primera vez que te veo llorar...

-Midoriya. ¿Hay alguien que te guste?

Izuku queda confundido tras esa pregunta un tanto fuera de lugar, pero al observar el rostro de Todoroki, mostrando debilidad mientras le pregunta por amor, no puede evitar sonrojarse. Incluso si ha tratado de reprimir el enamoramiento que tiene hacia él, es en situaciones así cuando su mente le advierte que todavía está cautivo de su mejor amigo.

-Sí que... Lo hay.-contesta finalmente.

-¿Que quieres conseguir con esa persona?-un par de lágrimas resbalan por el rostro de Todoroki, cayendo silenciosamente hacia el suelo, donde se fragmentan en mil pedazos.

-Supongo que... Felicidad. Y llegar a sentir cosas indescriptibles, sentimientos que una persona cualquiera no pueda darte.-trata de contestar sinceramente, pero es complicado debido al repentino llanto de su amigo.-¿Por que preguntas eso mientras lloras?

-...-Shoto mira hacia otro lado, incómodo.-El amor duele, ¿verdad?

Midoriya nota un escalofrío en la espalda, sintiéndose frágil e indefenso. Se siente como si Todoroki le hubiera leído el pensamiento.

-Supongo. Depende de la persona.

-Tú lo has pasado mal, ¿verdad? Y todavía mantienes sentimientos contradictorios en tu interior.-sus ojos se encuentran. La situación es tensa, por alguna razón.-Midoriya, no te preocupes más por eso.

-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Acaso sabes quién me gusta?-pese a que hace más frío que antes, cada vez siente más calor en sus mejillas.-(Debe de estar burlándose de mí otra vez... Que no te afecte, Izuku. A lo mejor ni siquiera lo sabe, y solo estás montando un cuento...)

-Sí.

-¿...?-un tembleque interior sacude a Midoriya, quién no esperaba una respuesta tan directa.-V-vaya, que sorpresa...

De forma inesperada, Todoroki se acerca hacia su amigo, y lo rodea con sus brazos, fuerte, como si tuviera miedo de que el cuerpo de Izuku fuera a desvanecerse en cualquier momento.

-Todoroki, basta... No tiene gracia...

-Estoy llorando porque has sufrido por mi culpa.-susurra Shoto. Su voz vuelve a sonar más estable.-Enseguida me di cuenta que tú me das vida. Mis sentimientos florecen gracias a tu presencia y compañía, a que siempre estás ahí para mí. Mi vida es más hermosa cuando estoy contigo.-aunque Midoriya no pueda verla, una sonrisa se postra en la boca de Todoroki.-Ahí me di cuenta que estoy enamorado de ti, Izuku.

-¿¡...!? ¿I-Izuku...?-rojo como un tomate, trata de asimilar todas las palabras de su amigo.

-Lo siento mucho si te he hecho pensar que me estaba burlando de ti.-Todoroki finalmente deja de aferrar a Midoriya a su cuerpo, y pasa a observarlo al rostro.-Es cierto que durante este tiempo he sabido de tus sentimientos. Pero, bueno, yo...-se sonroja.-Solo intentaba ligar contigo.

-...-al darse cuenta de su horrible malentendido, a Izuku le entran ganas de llorar de lo patético que han sido sus pensamientos.-Soy yo el que tiene que pedir perdón. Debería haberte dicho algo en vez de alejarme.

-¿Como ibas a decirlo, tonto?-Todoroki ríe levemente.-¿Que hubiera pasado si yo no estuviera enamorado de ti? ¿Habrías tomado ese riesgo?

-Hmf...-avergonzado, el chico mira hacia otro lado.-Entonces, yo... ¿Yo te gusto, Todoroki?

Todoroki asiente.

-Sí. Estoy enamorado de ti.-apoya su frente contra la de Midoriya, y lo mira a los ojos como nunca antes había hecho.-Izuku. Llámame Shoto.

-S-Shoto...-pese a que siempre ha deseado llamar a su amigo por el nombre de pila, ahora que puede hacerlo le da mucha vergüenza.-Shoto.

-Izuku.-Todoroki acaricia el cabello de Midoriya.-¿Puedo besarte, Izuku?

-Sí.-el heterocromático acerca su boca hacia los delicados labios de Midoriya. Primero los roza, y después los muerde levemente, de forma torpe, pues ese es su primer beso y aún se siente abrumado por el giro que ha dado la situación. Él planeaba declararse tras la lluvia de estrellas, pero al final, la situación se ha presentado de forma natural.-Ah... Izuku.

-¿Podemos besarnos una vez más?-pide el pecoso, muy sonrojado y con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Claro.-ésta vez, Midoriya es el primero en abalanzarse contra las comisuras de Todoroki. Se dan varios besos seguidos mientras se abrazan, y a su alrededor, los árboles sakura son mecidos por el viento. Una vez separados, Midoriya empieza a reír de manera grácil.

-¿Izuku?-pregunta Todoroki.-(Estoy tan feliz que siento que todo esto es un sueño...)

-A partir de ahora estamos saliendo, ¿no?-una ingenua y sincera sonrisa se forma en el rostro de Midoriya. Todoroki le devuelve el gesto, y su mirada va a parar al cielo.

-Izuku, mira.-señala una luz que cae a gran velocidad. Midoriya se gira, sin soltarse del cuerpo de Todoroki, asombrado.

-Oi, ¿¡dónde están el nerd y el emo!?-pregunta Katsuki, enfadado, cuando la lluvia da inicio.

-¿Midoriya-chan no está aquí?-sigue Tsuyu.-Ochaco-chan, ¿deberíamos buscarles?

-¿Aún no han vuelto?-pregunta Tenya a Ochaco.-¡Si no regresan ahora se perderán las estrellas! ¡No podrán pedir un deseo!

-Tranquilos, tranquilos, estén donde estén, seguro que no se lo van a perder. Además, si fuéramos a buscarles nosotros nos perderíamos los meteoros...-Uraraka sonríe para ella misma.-(Aún así, tengo la impresión de que su deseo ya ha sido cumplido).

-Que bonito... Las estrellas fugaces son hermosas.-en los glaucos ojos del chico se reflejan los blancos destellos de los astros que saludan la Tierra mientras viajan hacia algún lugar remotamente lejano.

-Tú eres más hermoso aún.-afirma Todoroki, con el tono de voz que está acostumbrado a emplear.

-¡Vamos, ese halago es muy cliché, Shoto!-pese a su protesta, Midoriya sonríe y se encuentra rojo de la emoción. Los corazones de los dos chicos están que no caben dentro del pecho.-(Así que así es como se siente salir finalmente con la persona que te gusta...)

-¿Cuál es tu deseo para las estrellas?-pregunta Todoroki, regresando la vista al cielo nocturno.

-Esperé esta noche para desear salir contigo.-admite Midoriya.-También quería pedir que se solucionara el malentendido entre nosotros dos...

-Que curioso, pensamos en lo mismo. Y ahora que ya se ha cumplido... ¿Que pedirías?

Izuku se concentra en los astros cayendo.

-No te lo voy a decir.-sonríe-Así habrá más posibilidades de que se cumpla.

-Tramposo.-Todoroki le da otro beso más en los labios, y los dos chicos, agarrados de las manos, empiezan a mecerse como si bailaran un lento vals, bajo el cosmos cubierto en luces y entre las rosadas flores de cerezo.

Al final, los dos se equivocaron al describir su amistad como algo "inalterable". Y se sienten más encantados que nunca de que haya sido así.


End file.
